


Ангелы присматривают за нами

by silver_autumn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Самое смешное, что ей почему-то дико холодно</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ангелы присматривают за нами

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Ангелы присматривают за нами  
> Автор: silver_autumn  
> Бета: kitiaras  
> Баннер: Yulisan и Джей  
> Персонажи: Эллен, Джо, Мэри  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Жанр: ангст  
> Дисклеймер: всё придумал Крипке  
> Саммари: Самое смешное, что ей почему-то дико холодно.  
> Примечание: точная дата смерти Уильяма Харвелла неизвестна. Согласно журналу Джона, он был убит 15 апреля 1986 года, согласно дневнику Джо - 16 мая 1995. В тексте использован первый вариант.
> 
> Фик написан на игру Байки из склепа 5.

Самое смешное, что ей почему-то дико холодно.  
  
Рядом с контейнерами, гремучая смесь в которых заставит через несколько минут полыхать всё вокруг, ей холодно. Раскалённое дыхание из пастей подкрадывающихся, кружащих вокруг обречённых Адских Гончих отдаётся морозом на коже. Сжигающая прижавшуюся к ней умирающую дочь лихорадка не согревает.  
  
Эллен дрожит от холода.  
  
\--  
  
— Ты что, совсем не переживаешь? — спрашивает Мэри.  
  
Она на последнем триместре и выглядит чересчур уставшей и слишком быстро постаревшей.  
  
Эллен пожимает плечами.  
  
— Вернётся, куда он денется.  
  
Мэри качает головой:  
  
— Знаешь, я бы так не смогла.  
  
Эллен молчит.  
  
Она знает, что в последнее время в семье её старой подруги всё не ладится. Она знает, что Джон всё чаще находит работу дальше и дальше от дома, что счета за их телефонные разговоры растут и растут, а «я люблю тебя» и «я скучаю» они друг другу почти не говорят.  
  
Она видит, что у Мэри душа не на месте — та постоянно двигается, как будто сидит не на мягком диване, а на стуле из арсеналов испанской инквизиции, её рука всё время накрывает живот защитным жестом, а глаза ищут оставшегося дома Дина.  
  
Мэри постоянно раздражена — всем вокруг, а прежде всего собой, она не может сосредоточиться и не может расслабиться, и Эллен от души жалеет подругу.  
  
Ей кажется, что виной всему не только беременность, но на все вопросы Мэри смотрит с искренним удивлением и качает головой:  
  
— Что ты, что ты. Всё хорошо.  
  
Эллен разливает по рюмкам яблочный сок — кислятина жуткая, но Мэри ничего крепче нельзя, а Эллен не любит пить в одиночку.  
  
Они молчат, глядя, как за окном ветер носит потрёпанный выпуск газеты, измазанной в жёлтой пыли. Можно даже разглядеть яркие линии перманентного маркера, которыми Уилл обвёл статью о пропавших детях в Мичигане.  
  
Впервые за столько лет Эллен отчаянно хочется прервать это некогда уютное молчание, но она не может найти нужных слов.  
  
Вечером, когда Эллен заходит в гостевую спальню пожелать подруге спокойной ночи, она застаёт Мэри свернувшейся клубочком на кровати.  
  
Её глаза крепко зажмурены, по щекам текут слёзы, руки поглаживают большой живот, выпирающий из-под белой ночной рубашки, а покрасневшие от укусов губы что-то шепчут.  
  
У Эллен получается разобрать «всё будет хорошо, мой маленький» и «ангелы присмотрят за тобой».  
  
Она закрывает дверь, стараясь, чтобы замок не щёлкнул, и прислоняется спиной к прохладной спине, пытаясь успокоить сбившееся дыхание.  
  
В груди почему-то холодно и противно тянет, и Эллен кажется, что именно эта картинка Мэри Винчестер будет храниться в её памяти всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
  
\--  
  
— Не может быть, — тихо говорит Эллен.  
  
Она не спала трое суток. Джо срывалась на крик каждый раз, когда Эллен пыталась отнести её в кровать, и засыпала на старом диване уже после полуночи, а потом Эллен, прикорнувшая возле неё, сама просыпалась с криками от кошмаров, которые не оставляли в памяти никаких следов, кроме всепоглощающего ужаса, и тогда всё начиналось по новой.  
  
— Ты лжёшь, — говорит она, чеканя каждое слово.  
  
Джон смотрит на неё абсолютно пустыми глазами. Там нет ни боли, ни вины, ни сожаления. Абсолютная пустота, и ещё, пожалуй, усталость.  
  
Эллен хочется расцарапать ему лицо, наброситься на него с кулаками и кричать, пока не сорвётся голос, пока из её горла не будут вырываться одни бессмысленные хрипы.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, — смотрит на неё Джон всё теми же усталыми глазами.  
  
В его отросшей щетине пробивается седина, и Эллен отстранённо думает, куда попал тот полный энергии молодой парень, рядом с которым светилась незамутнённой радостью Мэри.  
  
Наверное, он теперь там же, где её подруга, шепчущая бессмысленные утешения своему ещё не родившемуся сыну. Наверное, там же, где её муж, обещавший вернуться через пару дней и с улыбкой целовавший Джо в по-детски припухшую розовую щёчку.  
  
Там, откуда никогда не возвращаются.  
  
— Убирайся прочь, — выплёвывает слова Эллен. — Убирайся прочь, Винчестер. И никогда, слышишь меня, никогда не смей подходить к моему дому.  
  
Джон медленно отступает назад — кажется, он почти рад, что удалось покончить с этой паршивой обязанностью так быстро.  
  
Он останавливается на пороге, в пятне солнечного света, и Эллен только сейчас замечает, что его чёрная рубашка почти насквозь пропитана в крови.  
  
Крови её мужа.  
  
— Он сам так захотел, Эллен, — тихо говорит Джон и закрывает за собой дверь.  
  
— Катись в Ад, Джон Винчестер! — шепчет Эллен и с размаху запускает яркую миску с детской смесью в стену.  
  
На коричневых обоях остаётся узор из светлых пятен, а Эллен падает на колени, прижимая руки к груди, и захлёбывается криком, переходящим в хриплые рыдания.  
  
Со второго этажа ей вторит своим детским голосом Джо, и Эллен до крови кусает кулак, пытаясь остановить рвущиеся из груди звуки, которые не могут принадлежать человеку.  
  
Через три часа она лежит на своей кровати, крепко прижимая к себе заплаканную и едва успокоившуюся Джо.  
  
На ней одна из старых рубашек Уильяма в дурацкую красно-синюю клетку, её фланельный рукав насквозь промок от бегущих по щекам тихих слёз, и знакомый мускусный запах почти прогоняет сковавший её тело холод.  
  
Джо ворочается во сне, и Эллен прижимает её ближе к себе, поправляя светлые волосы.  
  
— Ангелы не смотрят за нами, — тихо шепчет она спящей дочери. — Никто за нами не смотрит. Есть только ты и я, Джо. Только ты и я.  
  
\--  
  
— Ты как Снежная Королева, мам, — пятнадцатилетняя Джо поджимает губы и плюхает на стойку пивную кружку с такой силой, что капли мутного напитка разбрызгиваются ровными лучами по сторонам. — Тебе совершенно плевать, так, получается?  
  
— Иди к себе в комнату, Джоанна Бет, — отворачиваясь к бару спиной, бросает Элен.  
  
Мокрая тряпка оставляет на обшарпанном столе разводы, под ногами хрустят крошки — Джо опять решила не утруждать себя нормальной уборкой.  
  
Элен прикрывает глаза, не замечая, что последние полторы минуты возит тряпкой по одному и тому же месту на угловом столе, который всё равно не становится — и вряд ли уже когда-нибудь станет — чище.  
  
Джо топчется возле бара, это слышно по перестукиванию тяжёлых армейских ботинок — таким не место на хрупких ножках пятнадцатилетней красавицы, как и грубому ножу за голенищем, — и рассерженному фырчанию.  
  
Как есть маленькая сердитая кошка.  
  
Ещё полминуты — и грохот башмаков по ступеням лестницы, а потом и нарочито громкий хлопок двери, сообщают, что Джо всё же послушалась.  
  
Элен тяжело выдыхает и опускает плечи.  
  
Наверху слышны шаги, а потом всё резко замолкает, как будто кто-то одним щелчком выключил радиоприёмник.  
  
Элен знает, что, как только она погасит свет в баре и уйдёт к себе, в комнате напротив послышатся тихие шаги, потом еле слышно скрипнет окно, а чуть позже вдалеке заурчит мотор старого пикапа. Джо скрывается совсем не так хорошо, как она думает.  
  
На парковке появляется первая машина, и Эллен выпрямляется, откидывая волосы за спину.  
  
Ей кажется, что пятно стало чуть светлее. Хотя, наверное, просто кажется.  
  
\--  
  
В этот момент Дин Винчестер боится её до дрожи в коленях. Эллен буквально чувствует это в воздухе, в неловком молчании, повисшем в салоне машины.  
  
Взгляд Джо, кажется, ещё чуть-чуть и прожжёт обивку сидений, но Эллен это не волнует.  
  
— Эллен, я… — начинает Дин (кажется, в пятый раз за последний час), но Эллен его быстро обрывает.  
  
— Заткнись и следи за дорогой, Дин.  
  
Дин послушно замолкает и смотрит на бесконечное полотно шоссе впереди.  
  
Джо на заднем сидении нарочито громко вздыхает, и Эллен бросает на неё взгляд в зеркало заднего вида.  
  
Спутанные и грязные волосы, порванный рукав куртки, поджатые губы и по-детски обиженное выражение лица.  
  
Эллен одновременно хочется обнять её, прижать к себе и никогда не отпускать и надавать по заднице за такие выкрутасы.  
  
Джо встречает её взгляд, и Эллен едва заметно качает головой.  
  
Она смотрит в окно — деревья в темноте сливаются в одну сплошную чёрную полосу, и Эллен подташнивает. Кажется, начинается дождь, и она смаргивает застывшие в уголках слёзы.  
  
— Эллен, я…  
  
— Следи за дорогой, Дин, — холодным голосом повторяет Эллен.  
  
Её девочка выросла. Совсем выросла.  
  
Эллен знает, что Джо не останется в «Доме у дороги». Он стал слишком тесным для неё, и уже давно. Джо и так порядочно задержалась в своём безопасном гнезде.  
  
Эллен сжимает правую руку в кулак до побледневших костяшек.  
  
Если уж придётся её отпустить, то пусть уходит в свободное плавание. Пусть привыкает рассчитывать сама на себя, и больше ни на кого в этой жизни. Даже Эллен уже не всегда успеет её подхватить и уберечь её от сломанных коленок, как делала это двадцать лет назад, останавливая Джо на верхней ступени лестницы, и залечить разбитые сердца сладкой ватой и новой футболкой.  
  
Конечно, ангелы не присматривают за ними, но и Винчестеры — не лучшая им замена.  
  
\--  
  
В последнюю ночь на земле Эллен пьёт с ангелом, улыбается старой камере вместе с компанией самых безумных людей в этом мире и спит вповалку с потными и накачавшимися текилой телами, обнимая дочь и подставив спину Винчестеру.  
  
Мир перевернулся с ног на голову, и Эллен не думает ни о чём — ни о разгуливающем по штатам Люцифере, ни о заряженном Кольте, ни о завтрашнем дне.  
  
Кажется, ей снится Мэри Винчестер в белой рубашке, кричащая годовалая Джо с покрасневшим лицом и адское пламя.  
  
Когда Эллен просыпается, ей просто холодно в этом старом и пропахшем обречённостью доме.  
  
\--  
  
Из прижавшегося к её боку тела Джо начинает по капле уходить тепло.  
  
Эллен делает дрожащий вдох и прикусывает губу. Её руки дрожат, и на секунду Эллен кажется, что она не сумеет даже закончить начатое, палец просто не сожмётся на самодельном устройстве, и псы растерзают её, оставят её валяться в собственной крови рядом с мёртвой дочерью, а потом доберутся и до остальных.  
  
Ещё секунда — и её правую щёку опаляет огненное дыхание Адского Пса и могильный холод.  
  
«Ангелы присматривают за нами, — ещё успевает подумать Эллен. — Ублюдки».  
  
Эллен на секунду прикрывает глаза и нажимает на кнопку.


End file.
